


Give Yourself to Me

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom!Bucky, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rough Sex, Switching, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, of broken dreams universe, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Of Broken Dreams ficlet in which Steve and Bucky switch and Steve bottoms for the first time. This is post-canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Yourself to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You know what would be just lovely? I tiny Sunday morning vignette in the Broken Hearts Mended Dreams universe, where Steve is taking Bucky HARD and Bucky is making these amazing noises and looks so blissed out that on a whim, Steve asks “what does it feel like? Having me inside of you?” and Bucky describing the sensations in such detail that Steve decides he would like to try it. Bucky is unsure at first if it would be proper for him to do such things to his husband, but Steve persists, and so as a starting point Bucky fingers him, and Steve LOSES his MIND just from that. Up to you if it goes further….thanks! I adore your writing :)

There’s very little finesse tonight. After everything that’s gone on, they both just needed to have each other. There’s a trail of clothes on the stairs. Breadcrumbs for the unsuspecting that lead up to the top floor. The trail ends there because they got no further. Being gentle was just not in the cards, and Bucky is not complaining. Not even being bent over the railing with Steve pushing into him. Hard and relentless. 

Bucky’s head is up. Pulled back a little more with Steve’s fingers gripped in his hair. His grunts and shouts are echoing back at him as though the walls and ceilings want to share with him the sounds that only Steve is capable of pulling from him. Even if Bucky _tried_ to hold them in it’d be useless. Every inch of his body is on fire. Burning down deep to the very marrow of his bones as flames dance through his muscles. 

Steve’s arm snakes around his body and he pushes in, even more, yanking another blissful cry from Bucky’s throat. Stars shine brightly behind his eyes. Dizzying and sparkling. His body is tightening more and more as Steve’s lips feather down his spine. Bucky can barely even hear anything over the pulse in his ears. Pounding hard and fast. 

“Look at you,” Steve grunts behind him. “So perfect. My Sweetheart.” His hand slides down Bucky’s stomach and rubs gently over his cock. “Does that feel good, Bucky?”

It does. Oh, it feels so, so wonderful. But Bucky’s mouth won’t cooperate. The words to answer Steve’s question tickle his tongue, but won’t come out. His voice seems only able to continue making these noises. 

The more Steve moves his hand the more fog descends through Bucky’s mind. The clashing sensations are so confusing. Steve shoving swift and hard behind him while being so careful and gentle with his hand. Bucky’s body doesn’t seem to know which to respond to more. He whimpers when the trembling starts. 

“S-Steve…” he stutters. Not that he’s really thinking about anything. There’s nothing to think about other than the feelings that overwhelm him. “Oh… oh… St-Steve… more… oh please more…”

“Let go, Bucky,” Steve murmurs. “Give yourself to your headship.”

Steve’s hand squeezes just a little harder and his thumb rolls over the slit of Bucky’s cock, and all at once it’s just too much. The pounding, the touches, the words. Bucky loses any last shred of control and screams into the night. Ecstasy washes through him, and Bucky finds himself lost in a sea of starshine and moonbeams on the edge of paradise. 

There’s movements around him, he’s slightly aware of it, but it’s not until he feels Steve’s hand at the side of his face and looks up that he realizes he’s now lying in bed. His breathing has slowed and his heartbeat is normal and the trembling has stopped. Steve is hovered over him and looking down like he thinks Bucky is the most breathtaking sight ever to behold. 

“Hi,” Bucky whispers. “Did you carry me?”

“Yes.” Steve presses a kiss to his forehead. “You were a little out of it. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Bucky smiles. Maybe. His mouth is still feeling a little tingly. 

“No.”

“Mm. I wish you could see yourself like that. Giving yourself to me and just letting me take over. It’s sensational. Beautiful.” And then, without missing even a breath, Steve asks something he’s never asked before. “What does it feel like? Having me inside of you?”

Blinking and tucking his lip under his teeth, Bucky’s not even sure how to begin answering that for how does one begin to describe heaven? 

“It’s… it’s just…” He closes his eyes and leans the side of his head into Steve’s arm. “It burns a little. At first. But then it just… it feels good. Feeling so stretched out and filled up. Even better because it’s you. Sometimes I can’t even think of anything other than what you’re doing to me. And when you touch inside just right, my body feels like an explosion. A good one. Like sparkles just bursting through me.”

Lost in the memory of what they’ve just done, his heart beginning to accelerate just from thought alone, Bucky sighs and nuzzles against Steve some more as he sinks back down into his body. 

“Bucky,” Steve whispers. And when Bucky opens his eyes, he sees his husband staring at him in a way he’s never done before. “Bucky, I’d like to try.”

At first, Bucky doesn’t quite understand. “Try? Try what, husband?”

“That. I want you to do that to me.”

Bucky shakes his head. Not saying to Steve just… confused. That’s not… it’s not really proper. At least, as he understands it. Steve is his headship. He’s the one who’s supposed to retain control over Bucky at all times. Though, technically, Bucky’s body legally belongs to him. Steve _could_ order him to do this. He has the right to anyway. 

“Steve, are you…” Bucky twists his lips. “Are you sure? Have you ever…?”

“No,” Steve admits softly, gaze lowered. “I’ve never… done that. But I want to try. With you.” He lifts his eyes to look back at Bucky again. “Have… have you?”

“Yes,” Bucky whispers. “Not a lot and not for a long time but… yes.” 

A realization suddenly shoots through him. Steve doesn’t just want to try this for the sake of trying. He wants to try it with Bucky. His eyes rake down Steve’s body and see what’s waiting for him. Steve is already roused. 

“Now, husband?” Bucky questions. 

A blush heats up Steve’s face. Spreads down over his exposed chest and it even trails to his belly.

“If… if you don’t want to…”

Bucky interrupts that with a kiss. Steve seems started by it at first, but then eases against Bucky’s lips and kisses back. Shifting a bit, Bucky sits up even more and keeps on kissing Steve as he guides him down into the pillows. The second Steve is down, Bucky throws a leg over him and hoists himself up so that he’s straddling his husband. 

The stirring between his own legs makes Bucky smile and he rubs himself over Steve’s already full cock. Bucky can’t help feeling a twinge of satisfaction when Steve shudders beneath him. He’d never considered what it’d be like if Steve ever lets him take him this way. It’s a wonderful feeling, really. With Steve under him full of trust.

“I love you, husband,” Bucky murmurs as he leans in to get another kiss. 

Steve moans into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky moves over him again. He keeps at it, too. Just slowly dragging his cock along Steve’s. Letting them rub together as he drives Steve mad with longing. It’s almost easy to ignore the lust growing inside his own body. _Almost_. 

When Steve’s hands bite down on his hips, Bucky knows he’s losing himself. If Bucky doesn’t do something soon, Steve’s going to just flip him over and shove into him again before they can even consider trying what Steve wants.

The jar of oil is still sitting on the nightstand. Without disengaging himself from Steve, Bucky reaches over and dips three fingers into the glass jar. With his fingers slicked up, Bucky shimmies off of Steve, adding one soft suckle to the head of his dick before easing off completely and guiding Steve’s knees up. 

“Try to…” Bucky tries to remember what it was like the first time for him. “Try to relax. Keep calm. And let me know if I’m hurting you.”

Steve nods, and Bucky just circles his wet finger around the rim of Steve’s hole. It flutters from just that light touch and Steve's chest expands with a deep breath. Bucky can hear his breathing pick up. When he pushes a bit, Steve whimpers but doesn’t protest so Bucky pushes in some. That makes Steve gasp and clench. 

“Easy, Steve,” he whispers, and caresses a hand over Steve’s belly. “Open up for me. Let me in.”

That does the trick. Steve relaxes again and Bucky’s finger slips in with just a little resistance. He moves it in and out a few times. Makes Steve’s body twitch.

“How’re you doing, husband?” Bucky asks. “Are you okay?”

“Mm.” Steve pushes a breath out through his lips. “It feels… different. Not bad… just… keep going… please…”

Even though Steve’s not looking at him, Bucky nods and pushes his finger in again. The more he does it, the more Steve loosens up, and before long, he starts to moan every time Bucky goes in again. 

“More…” Steve whimpers. “Please…”

“Okay, husband,” Bucky agrees. “Keep breathing. I’m going to add another finger.”

The cry that Steve lets loose when he does startles Bucky. At first, he’s certain that he’s hurt Steve and he’s yanking his hand out. But then Steve pushes back onto his fingers. Before they’re even out. Steve pushes back and shudders around them and moans like Bucky’s never heard. His hands clench the sheets under him and he bites down on his lips.

“Bucky!” he shouts. “Oh… more… _more_ …”

Grinning, Bucky does as he’s asked and pushes in. After a few thrusts of his fingers, he gives a little twist. Steve groans through a whimper. Not what Bucky’s after. He tries again, this time hooking his fingers and gets the same result. So, he does it once more, this time pulling his fingers out a little bit first. Steve yelps and jerks his hips up. There. That’s the spot. Bucky does that again. And again and again until Steve is tossing his head back and forth and sobbing his name. 

“Bucky!” he pleads. Trembles so hard over the mattress. “Oh _fuck_. That feels… feel so…” Bucky drags his fingers over that spot again and Steve shouts. “ _Hnn_ … oh, I… I’m… oh I’m gonna…”

“Go on, Stevie,” Bucky purrs. Absolutely delighted that Steve’s so lost in delirium just from his two fingers alone. “Let go.”

“K-kiss me…” Steve whimpers. “P-please, kiss me, Bucky…”

Bucky leans over to give Steve what he wants. The position is a bit awkward, but he manages to kiss his husband while keeping up what he’s doing with his hand. The second their lips meet, Steve’s hand is flying to the back of Bucky’s head. He keeps him pressed against his mouth and within seconds, Bucky feels him tense and seize, and then release a deep, rough moan without pushing Bucky away. The hand over his head clenches into his hair. It’s tight, but not painful, and Bucky can feel just a few drops of release hit his arm. 

Steve holds onto him a few moments after his orgasm and when he lets go, Bucky lifts away and sees tears in his eyes. Tears, but also a smile on his mouth. 

“Are you okay, husband?”

He smiles. “Yes. That was… I wanna do it again.”

Bucky chuckles. His fingers are still deep inside of him and there’s still a mess all over his stomach and chest and really they’re both still sweat covered from before -- this only adds to it -- and yet Steve is asking for more. 

“I think we’re gonna have to wait for that,” he states. “Hold still.” Bucky starts to ease his fingers out. “This might feel strange.” Steve hisses as Bucky’s fingers slip out of him. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Steve takes in a deep breath. “Yes. Come here.”

Holding his arms out, Steve welcomes him into his embrace where it’s toasty and comfortable. Steve’s fingers run down Bucky’s spine. Sends shivers through his body. 

“You’re still aroused,” Steve murmurs into the top of his head. “I believe I should do something about that.”

Bucky smiles. “It’s okay. You don’t--”

“Oh, but I’m going to.” Steve flips him over and starts kissing down his body. “And we’re going to spend all day doing this.”

Bucky whimpers. He can… he can definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Februrary Ficlet Fest
> 
> The February Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/). Prompts can be nsfw, fluffy, feels, angst, canon, au etc.– the theme is yours for the choosing! 
> 
> If you want something specific ((like who tops or bottoms or prewar//post-ws etc.)) just let me know. Otherwise I’ll take it upon myself to decide and assume you’ve given me that trust and permission to do so
> 
> I work with pretty much all kinks save for underage, rape play, htp, blood play and maybe a few others that I just can’t think of ((cause they’re just not my thing, is all))
> 
> Poly works for me! The more the merrier! So if you’d like to bring Tony or Sam or Thor or Peggy or Nat or any of our other heroes in for the fun that’s good by me!


End file.
